Salva Me
by A Goddess Under The Cupboard
Summary: "You shall not waste your life like this; Potter."  "Why do you care? After all you are the one who took the ones I love; the one who destroyed my life."
1. Prologue: Sors Salutis

Prologue: Sors Salutis

Tired green eyes surveyed the pile of those who died in field around him; another casualties from Voldemort's recent attack. Ron and Hermione stared at him with blank glassy eyes. It was his fault that his friends died; they were protecting him when it should be the other way around. His tears flowed down his face like a torrent of water during a storm. There is nothing left to fight for especially when your entire family for whom you fight your battles for was gone and will only be a memory forever. He will end this war tonight; no, he won't go to the Dark Lord and challenged him in an epic battle to the death; he'll just let him have his way to the Wizarding World. He didn't care if the half-blooded bastard of a Dark Lord decided to eviscerate the world that only gave him sadness and pain his heart closed up with self-hatred and apathy vowing that he won't let some faceless stranger to die for him again and he won't allow to get attached to someone in order to avoid them being targeted by Voldemort's minion.

"Hedwig." He called out softly as he pulled the letter in his pocket. His owl settled on his shoulders and nipped his ear affectionately. "Take this letter to the Dark Lord.

Hedwig seems to sense that he's leaving their world forever; his owl slowly took the letter and gave him a wide eyed disbelieving look that told him that he was crazy for running away from his monsters. But what can he do anyway? He lost his will to fight and he only got his strength to stand up to Voldemort through his friends. He just stroked Hedwig's feather in a slow loving manner before she finally took off to deliver the letter to his lifelong nemesis.

When Hedwig was finally out of his sight; he turned away and vanished. Leaving all of his pain and sorrow behind to rise a new from the ashes of his past.

A/N: I'll try to update this story as soon as I can. I'm depress my cat went missing this morning and hasn't returned yet.


	2. Chapter One: Pulchre Frangitur

Chapter 2: Pulchre Frangitur

A/N: Sorry if this is a late update. I finally found my cat... :)

When he was eleven years old; he was finally relieved that someone saved him from his horrible relatives. He didn't know that it was only a start of having an awfully tragic life. He was thrust into a unknown world filled with wonders and yet he was not safe since there are dark witches and wizards especially their Lord who were out for his blood. Everyone in the Wizarding World thinks that he was the one who would end Voldemort's reign of terror; honestly he was only a kid who was shocked by the responsibility given to him by the people of his world. He was forced to grow up and make sacrifices; and he also had to watch all of those people who became his true family die one by one in front of his eyes.

He didn't understand why fate and destiny was so cruel to him. He was only a boy who wanted someone to love and to take care of him. But his wish was only a short live one when his entire family who loved and took care of him was killed by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Harry pulled the cloak tighter around himself. He can't let the Wizarding world see that he was going to Knockturn Alley. The Daily Prophet would have a field day that he was going or turning dark. He entered Borgin and Burkes and he sighed in relief as no one recognized him. This was the first and last time that he thanked Fate for cooperating with his plans.

"What can I do for you, Mr Potter?" Mr Borgin asked.

"I think you know the answer the answer to that question." Harry exasperatedly snaps at the shop keeper.

"Ah yes, our little deal. I am sorry about your loss and I offer my deep condolences. The funeral will be held today and I assume that you won't come."

"Just do it." Harry said angrily.

He used to come in this shop to look for Defence books that might help him to defeat Voldemort. Mr Borgin offered that he could teach him how to seal someone's magic and forced them to live as a muggle. He declined the offer and instead made a deal with the shop keeper that in case his whole family died he would seal his magic in exchange for one of his family estates in England.

"Are you sure that you really wanted to do this? Once I do the spell it can never be reversed." Mr Borgin said gravely at the fuming youth in front of him. He can't bear to look at those dimmed emerald eyes which he always see flashed in determination looked haunted.

"Yes, but before we proceed I would like to alter my appearance. Will it affect the sealing?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, glamour charms will be nulled once I sealed your magic."

"That's all I wanted anyway to live as an ordinary person; and since I have magic I can't do that Voldemort and his servants will always hunt me. My scar can be concealed by make up anyway." Harry said to him condescendingly and stood in front of him.

"If that's the case, _Magica Sigillum." _Mr Borgin waved his wand in a manner that he was conjuring ropes and pointed his wand straight at Harry's heart.

Harry could feel that there was something inside his body near his very soul that was wrapped around in barbed wires. He fell on the floor desperately clawing at his chest as if to remove the pain in his soul after a few more minutes of agony he felt the magic settled down. He stood up and pulled out his wand and tried to do a levitation spell; a large grin appeared on his face as the chair didn't rise up to the air.

"Wicked." Harry suddenly said and snapped his wand into two.

"ARE YOU MAD? THAT'S THE ONLY ONE THAT COULD MATCH THE DARK LORD'S." Mr Borgin yelled at him. The poor boy probably lost his senses due to all the deaths that he witnessed.

"It won't work on him anyway our wands prevent us to kill each other and besides it will be weird that a muggle was carrying a piece of magical stick. Can you kindly escort me back to the Muggle world, Mr Borgin as my last favour to you?"

Mr Borgin only shook his head as he led the still weak Harry out of the Wizarding World. He never saw someone who wanted a normal life; he was totally perplexed about the young wizard's behaviour. Muggleborns didn't want to leave the Wizarding World after they finally had their taste of magic. He would miss his discourse with the young wizard. He watched as the boy's eyes finally light up as he was led out of the Wizarding World.

"The boy was finally happy to have his freedom." Mr Borgin muttered to himself as he went back to his shop.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Lucius was startled as he saw the snowy white owl tapping at his window. He stared at it confoundedly as if he can't find a reason why Potter's owl was here. He opened the window and let the owl in a letter was clamped in its beak which was addressed to his master. He took the letter and scanned it for charms and spells that might hurt his Lord when the spell showed that there is none; he hurriedly rushed out of the room and knocked into the study.

"Enter." Lord Voldemort's cold voice said

Lucius walked towards his master and bowed in front of him; also presenting the letter that he got from Potter's owl. "A letter for you. My Lord."

"Who sent it, Lucius?"

"Potter, my Lord."

The Dark Lord looked at the letter suspiciously why his enemy would send him a letter. He took it and run the necessary scans for spells. When there was no spell that could possibly hurt him. He ripped the letter open and read its contents.

_Voldemort,_

_I swear on my magic that I won't interfere with your plans. That's right I am surrendering I give you free reign to the Wizarding World. I have no wish to fight you anymore; you killed the ones I love there is nothing left for me to protect. You will not see my face ever again in this World and don't seek me out just let me live my life peacefully._

_Harry Potter_

Voldemort laughed at the letter who would had thought that the saviour of the Wizarding World was too weak. The foolish order will easily fell into his hands.


	3. Chapter Two: Torpent Cor

Chapter Three: Torpent Cor

The haze which was created by cigarette smoke surrounded his eyes. And the scent of alcohol and sex permeated in the air and wafted through his senses. If someone from the Wizarding World saw him they might get and immediate heart attack. It was a serious understatement; they would probably stone him to death for being a disgraceful whore than saving their world. It was a great irony that he wanted a normal life and yet he couldn't even get a normal job by muggle standards. In the chattel he was working on he was known as the male reincarnation of Mata Hari due to his outrageous but exotic dance.

His act was composed of dancing with a sword down his throat and along with some ritual dances all over the globe. The patrons fond his act captivating and some of his co-workers were green with envy since he was the one who was always requested by the clients to do a private performance or a quick shag. He didn't even care if he contacted a disease by coupling with various men after all he really wanted to die in order to join his family.

He shed off his name and replaced it with a new one and now he was known in the muggle world as Stefan Evans, stripper extraordinaire. He was comfortably numb with his situation and sometimes he often wondered on what had happened on the world the he had forsaken. It seems that the Dark Lord didn't pursue his plans of muggle genocide since the muggle newspaper wasn't writing anything about their headlines of muggles suddenly dying because of an unknown disease. The connection he had with the Dark Lord disappeared at the time when Mr Borgin sealed his magic and it comforted him that he won't ever see or fell any guilt when he saw what had happened at the Wizarding population.

He shook his head at the train of his thought; he should not even think about these frivolous things they might distract his mind on his newest act. He stared at the hooks which were going to be used at his act; he was going to be suspended in the air by attaching these hooks in his back and slowly danced in the air. His sealed magic still gave him the ability of rapid healing and these hooks won't even hurt him.

"Stefan, you're next." His boss's voice shouted and he let out a long sigh as he cleared his mind of all thoughts and readied himself for one of his most painful acts.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Three years has passed since the Wizarding World fell at his hands. He could still remember that day as he mockingly read the Chosen One's farewell letter to the Wizarding public as he basked in the feeling of hopelessness and victory. He savoured the Order of the Phoenix's disbelief and yet betrayed look as they learned that their beacon of hope finally left them to fend off for themselves. The Wizarding World immediately crumbled at his hands and the populace started to obey his every whim and command and he eventually became the supreme ruler of Wizarding Britain. True to his farewell letter his archenemy never showed his face in their World again. He often thinks about his enemy and what had happened to him these past three years, he found that he missed the connection they had since the pesky brat was always a constant presence on his mind. He sends out his Death Eaters to find out what the young man has been doing these past years. He seethed in frustration as his Death Eaters always come back from their fruitless search. One of his spies told him that Mr Borgin was quite closed to Mr Potter and he ordered for the old shopkeeper to be arrested and what he found out shocked him to the core.

The Dark Lord was enraged on the information that he found out. The saviour of the Wizarding World had terribly lost his marbles. The twin brother of his wand was mutilated into tiny pieces which can never be made again and Harry Potter's sealed and kisses his magic goodbye. Almost all of the muggleborns which was brought in to their World didn't want to leave even if his new regime kidnaps them from their families when they start showing their magical abilities. But he couldn't blame the boy for wanting a normal life after all he was the one who destroyed his chance of having it and he was the one who ordered to kill all his love ones. His enemy was still there in the muggle world living his life quietly but another picture from one of his Death Eaters who went into a muggle strip club came back holding a picture of a young man with long black hair and violet eyes who was named Stefan, looks like Potter.

He suspiciously looked at the picture and quickly arranged a meeting to abduct this Stefan Evans, if he was his former nemesis, he will drag him back to their world and gloat about the thing that he once had but can never be returned to him again.

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Our classes will resume at January 4, 2010…perhaps I won't be able to update this story frequently since this is our last grading quarter and I still had to prepare for College. Please read and review. :3


End file.
